


Nightmares

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Nightmares, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Nightmares are the worst. Especially when they are based on your greatest fears. How easily one can talk about them? Turns out, pretty easily when you trust your partner.
Relationships: Juliette Optima/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	Nightmares

Screams. Horrible, pained screams. It's all she could focus on. They were so... familiar. Like, she knew their owner. This happened almost every night for three days. The screams were filled with pain and fear as if something terrible was happening to their owner. However, when she woke up it was quiet. No trace of those bloodcurdling screams. She tried to stay awake to find out where it was coming from, but she always fell asleep. This time it was similar. She fell asleep before she could hear where the screams were coming from. It annoyed her that someone needed help and she slept like a stone. Maybe her wife knows the answer to that. After all, Juliette was the only one who was awake when she woke up.   
She'll ask her about it today. Which of course didn't go as planned as Juliette seemed to wave off her concerns. Her attempts to speak to her wife usually ended with Juliette not seeming to be bothered by the screams at all. Or so she thought. There was something strange in her wife's eyes every time she asked about those screams. She couldn't understand it. 

Elandiel sighed contently and reached for her wife only to find an empty place though the sheets were still warm. That meant Juliette had to get up recently. 

"Sweetie?" Elandiel sat up on the bed and looked around. Their clothes were neatly placed on the shelf near the wardrobe and curtains slightly covered the windows. It was still early, giving that the sun was just rising.  
She got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen. 

Her wife was sitting on the counter, humming thoughtfully. She seemed to be in deep thoughts. 

"Honey?" Elandiel approached her with cautious steps "Is everything ok?"

The light-skinned woman nodded and smiled lightly though her gaze remained unfocused. Something was troubling her, Elandiel could tell "You want to talk about it?"

Juliette glanced at her beloved wife and jumped from the counter. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her cheek "Just had a bad dream. No need to worry" She smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

The dark-skinned girl returned the embrace and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss "You're my wife, sweetie. It's only natural I'm worried about you. C'mon, what was the dream about?" 

Juliette sighed and sat down. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.   
To be honest, she was ashamed of her dream. It was partially a nightmare but it felt so real. Too real...

"I... please don't laugh ok?" 

Elandiel kneeled in front of her and took her hands in hers. She kissed them and smiled at the light-haired girl "I won't, I promise"

Juliette pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed sadly "Remember when you told me about those screams that wake up at night?" Elandiel nodded "Well... I might know the source of 'em..."

"You do?" She was surprised.

"I do. Because... I... I might be the source of them" She averted her gaze "It's because I have this horrible nightmare about you... leaving me. That... you walk away with someone else. You tell me how worthless I am and that I should just 'deal with it'. I know these dreams are meaningless and have no right to exist, but I can't help it. I am ashamed to talk about it, my pride did not allow me to confide in you. But I'm tired of it. Hiding these emotions made me slowly go crazy. Sorry I was waking you up"

Elandiel didn't say a word and pulled her wife into a loving embrace. She kissed her cheek and was drawing soothing circles on her wife's back, whispering softly.

Juliette sighed with relief and smiled "Thank you. I was sure you'd laugh at me..."

The brunette tightened her embrace and nuzzled her nose into the golden mane of hair "Never. I'm so glad you told me. Thank you for trusting me"

"Of course. Though, I still feel weird telling you. Like, my pride is hurt just because of that..."

The young shorter girl looked at her wife "Why?"

Juliette grinned though it barely reached her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that make Elandiel go weak in the knees and her heart beat faster "I... it's hard to explain. Though, I hate keeping secrets from you. I know... I mean..." she dropped her head on her wife's shoulder "I don' know. I felt like you would find those nightmares ridiculous. That, you'd laugh at me because I know you love me and I love you! With all my heart! I'm honoured you're my wife and..." Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by Elandiel kissing her. Slowly, with care and love.

She let herself lean into the kiss. It was comforting. She was beating herself for thinking that Elandiel would laugh at her. Why would she think that? Is she really so insecure? 

They pulled apart and Juliette was pulled into her wife's lap. She snuggled close and sighed contently. 

"I love you, Monarch" She whispered into the brown hair.

Elandiel grinned at the use of her nickname. Juliette was using it only when they were alone and it somehow stuck to her. 

"I love you too, Jules" The dark-skinned woman kissed her wife's cheek. Juliette let out a surprised squeak when she was lifted in the air, bridal style. 

"What are you doing, El?" She wrapped her arms around Elandiel's neck to secure herself "You. Are. Impossible" She giggled between kisses.

Elandiel gave her the best flirtatious smirk. She carried her wife to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.   
Juliette put her hand on Elandiel's cheek and stroked it. She couldn't explain in words how much she loved her. How grateful she was for everything she's done.   
She sat up and pulled the brunette closer. She cuddled close to her and wrapped her arms around her wife's arm. 

"Thank you" She muttered quietly.

"For what?" Elandiel kissed the top of her head.

Juliette looked at her "For not laughing at me. It still means a lot to me"

The dark-skinned girl smiled fondly "As I said, I'd never laugh at you. Only with you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
